


Outlaw Family(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good Friend Roy Harper, Hormones, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Marriage, Minor Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Hate Me, Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?, Worried Bruce Wayne, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jason must do the last thing he wants and leave his pregnant wife in order to help his friend Roy and Roy's girlfriend Kori. Though things take a dramatic turn
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 21





	Outlaw Family(Jason)

7 month's pregnant with Jason's baby sitting on the couch watching TV. I haven't heard from Jason in a few day's. I heard my phone Jason! I quickly answered, placing my other hand on my baby bump 

"dammit! Jason, you scared the hell out of me! Where the hell have you been?"

-"Y/N, it's me Roy"

I took a deep breath don't cry "I'm L-listening"

-"we've had to stay lay low for a while after pissing some very powerful jackass off. Jaybird, took a really good beating let's just say he's had his better day's"

I covered my face "w-where are you?"

-"at our hideout same place as before. It was the safest place we could go"

"I'm-I'm on my way"

I hung up and quickly left. I drove for 3 hours finally making it to the hideout. I knocked Roy opened 

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, Jaybird finally did it! Kori, come here! Jason, finally did it!"

"did what my friend?! Oh glorious news Y/N with child from Jason's-" I cut her off putting my hands up in a halting gesture, not wanting to know what she was about to say 

"OK, where is he?" 

"in the back come on I'll show you"

We walked to a back room I saw Jason asleep laying on a bed, only wearing his jeans. Beat up, bruises, lacerations all over his arms wearing a sling on his right arm. I covered my face trying not to cry. I hate seeing him like this 

"he's been in and out for a few hour's now.. I'm so fucking sorry, Y/N" Roy said 

"as am I" Kori said 

I could not bear looking at them not wanting them to see my tears. I shook my head 

"this wasn't either of your fault I know you'd always look out for him"

"yeah" Roy said 

"we will let you speak to him" Kori said 

I walked to him I touched his face I sat on the bed. I held his left hand touching his wedding ring 

"oh, Jason" I said crying I kissed his hand 

He groaned "Y-Y/N" he stuttered 

I gently ran my fingers through his hand "shhh it's OK I'm here rest, Jay" I said 

"Y/N, Y-your here?" he opened his eye's gently smiling 

"yeah it's me, babe" 

He touched my belly too weak to keep his eye's open. I placed my hand on his 

"b-baby" 

"she's fine you didn't miss it, Jason she's still in my belly. We're both OK, babe" 

"gooood" he took a deep breath "N-now I can rest" 

He fell asleep I heard my phone Bruce I answered

-"where are you? Stephanie and Tim said you're not at the apartment. I can't find your location"

"I'm at Jason's old hideout he's not he's-" I started crying "oh, it's bad, Bruce" 

-"Y/N, calm down. Is he unconscious?"

"no he's asleep at the moment"

-"I'm on my way you need to rest as well"

"I'm fine just my hormones is all"

-"Y/N, rest I'll be there soon.. rest"

"k-kay"

I laid next to Jason... "Y/N.. Y/N" 

I opened my eye's seeing, Bruce I sat up placing my hand on my bump 

"Bruce" I mumbled

Jason jolted awake he quickly sat up and grabbed Bruce's arm 

"Jason, you're safe it's OK it's just us " I said

He let go taking a deep breath he looked at, Bruce

"the f-fuck are you doing here? She called you"

"he called me and I told him that you weren't doing too good "

Jason, groaned I saw his scars and bandages. Bruce, helped him stand taking him to the car in the back seat. I sat in the back with him. Jason laid his head on my thigh. Roy, walked up shutting the car door, with the car window down. 

"keep in touch with me on, Jaybird so I can beat his ass when he's better" 

Jason flipped him off Roy and I laughed 

"yep he's still the same jackass oh, " he placed his hand on my bump "keep me in touch with my future nephew" he said in a joyful tone 

"it's a girl" I said 

"well then my little niece" 

"we will, thank you Roy for keeping him safe" 

Roy kissed my temple "anything for my honory sister" Roy ruffled Jason's hair "and my poor little brother" Jason grabbed Roy's hand bending it "OK! OK! Let go you asshole!" Roy begged

"jackass" Jason said and smirked letting go. Roy sighed shaking his head. 

"yeah, see ya Jaybird" Kori walked up smiling "love you guy's" he said 

"all my heart go's to you two" Kori said 

"we love you too, guy's" I said 

"2 month's and you two well be our daughter's godparents" Jason said 

"that means a lot to me Jaybird rest up brother" Roy said 

Bruce pulled out Kori and Roy waved. I waved back Bruce drove away. 

Jason's P. O. V 

I groaned in pain I opened my eye's laying on my wife's thigh. I carefully sat up. 

"half an hour until we'll be at the, Manor" 

I groaned fuck. I can not wait until I get to go lay in bed and be with my wife.


End file.
